United
by Matthew1985
Summary: I wanted to write a story of the two known worlds. Contrary from many Youtube videos, I wanted to unite the two worlds into one. Live Long and Prosper, and may the Force be with you all. Enjoy!
1. The Vortex

**United**

_Captain's Log: Since our ship has had no missions since our encounter with the Remans and Shinzon, we are on purely explorative missions along the Alpha Quadrant. Captain Will Riker has joined us, during a Sabbatical from his duties on the _Titan_._

"He's ready, Captain," Geordi said, referring to the android Data, who has now taken over B-4 after the Scimitar exploded, losing the original Commander Data in the process.

"Proceed, Commander." Picard ordered. Geordi flipped a switch at the back of the android. Some slight movements occurred and Data was alive, again. "Data, are you functioning?" The android looked around and said, "Yes, Geordi, I am fine." Looking at Captain Picard, "I request permission to report for duty, sir." Picard looked confidently at his new officer, "Of course, Mr. Data. Please accompany us to the Bridge."

As the crew approached the Bridge, Worf made his report, "Captain, sensors are picking up some phenomenon at visual range." "Onscreen." The viewscreen was activated and what they saw was a vortex. "Analysis, Mr. Data." "No record of us ever encountering anything like this before, Captain. It appears to be a rift in the space-time continuum." Captain Riker, to Worf, "Shields up." Worf acknowledged. "We are moving closer to the vortex, sir." A couple of shakes, "I suggest we disengage warp power,' Data suggested. "Ensign Crusher, make it so." Wesley, who joined Riker in coming aboard the Enterprise, acknowledged, "Aye, sir, warp drive is down. Moving on impulse, sir."

The Enterprise made it through. "Damage report!" "Minimal damage, Captain." Picard looked to Data, "Where are we?" "Unknown, sir. This type of galaxy is not known in any of our records, sir. It appears that we are not in our own galaxy." Riker rose from his seat, 'What do you mean, "not in our galaxy?'" "Unknown, as well, Captain. The nearest planetary system is not known to anyone or any records from Starfleet."

Riker looked at Picard, "Could this be a trick from Q?" Jean-Luc looked at his former first officer, "It's a possibility, Number One. Scan the area for life-forms." "Aye sir," said Data.


	2. Meeting Qui-Gonn and Kenobi

**Meeting Qui-Gonn and Kenobi**

As the Enterprise was scanning, Data noticed something on sensors, "Captain, sensors are picking up a vessel." "Confirmed," Worf verified. "What sort of vessel?" Captain Picard asked. "Unknown. The ship's design is unknown to our records." "Hail them, Mr. Worf," Picard commanded. "Aye, sir. No visual contact, Captain; audio only." "Open a channel." Worf answered, "Channel open."

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of USS Enterprise. To the unidentified vessel, respond please."

The transport ship's captain asked, "Shall we respond, sir?" The cloaked Jedi said, "No. Let's continue on our mission."  
"No response, Captain," Worf replied. Data suggested, "They appear to be ignoring us, Captain. There is a ship up ahead at 481 mark 572." "Onscreen." The viewscreen switched to view the Trade Federation ship blockade ahead in orbit of the planet Naboo. "Should we follow them, Captain?" Riker asked. "No, Number One, but I do wish to explore that vessel. Take a small away team in a shuttle pod, try to stay clear from getting attention from outsiders." "Aye, Captain. Data, Worf, Geordi, you're with me. Doctor Crusher and Counselor Riker, meet us in Shuttlebay 2."

The crew was ready to depart. "Riker to Enterprise, we're ready." "Good luck, Number One. Find out what you can." "Shuttlepod Galileo departing Shuttlebay."

"Launch sequence complete, Captain," Wesley reported.

The shuttlepod lands safely in the Trade Federation ship. A droid approached them. "Halt. Identify yourself." "I'm Captain William T. Riker of the USS Titan. We're here to explore this vessel. We're not here to cause trouble." The droid said to another droid approaching them, "Corporal, take them to the waiting area." "Roger, Roger."  
As the crew was led to the waiting room, they were met with a lightsaber ignited. "Stop where you are." Qui-Gonn Jinn was in an attack posture suited for a Jedi. "I'm Captain William T. Riker of the USS Titan, and these are friends from the USS Enterprise. We don't mean harm. We're here to explore this vessel and this galaxy."

Master Jinn disengaged his weapon. "I am Qui-Gonn Jinn, ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor, and this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Riker motioned to his officers, "This is Commander Data, ship's counselor and my wife, Deanna Troi Riker, and this is Commander Worf and Doctor Crusher from the Enterprise and Geordi the chief engineer."

Data approached them, "That weapon is intriguing, may I observe it." Master Jinn handed his lightsaber to the android, "Amazing composition, Captain. It is made by a single gem and powered by nothing else but sheer power and strength of the wielder himself." Captain Riker looked to the Master Qui-Gonn, "We have similar weapons, albeit a different design. These are phasers. They can stun or they can kill. Mr. Data, care to demonstrate to our new friends." "Gladly sir. Observe please." Data stunned the chair at the table with the phaser. "Impressive power; but it doesn't slice through material, like our lightsabers can." "That is true, Ambassador." Captain Riker asked the Jedi Knights, "What's your mission on this vessel?" Obi-Wan, "We here to make peace with the Trade Federation and end the disputes." Deanna asked, "Do you believe it is successful?" Qui-Gonn answered, "We're not sure. We believe the negotiations will be short." "Meaning there's no hope," Riker asked. "Hope and success is seldom achieved in these negotiations, Captain." Deanna said, "Perhaps we can help." A shaking just occurred. "What happened?" Qui-Gonn Jinn answered, "Our transport is gone." "We have a shuttlepod. Data, can you access the Galileo?" Data responded, "Yes, Captain. Data to Galileo, nine to beam up." The crew and new guests materialized onto the shuttlepod. "Data to Enterprise." "Go ahead, Commander." "We're are returning to the ship with some guests." "Acknowledged. Mr. Crusher, put a tractor beam on the shuttle and take them in tow." "Aye, sir." Captain Picard left the Bridge to Mr. Crusher and headed to the shuttlebay. As the crew exited, Captain Picard approached them. "Welcome aboard the Enterprise, Ambassador, I'm Captain Picard." Picard shook hands with Qui-Gonn Jinn, "I am Qui-Gonn Jinn, and this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are not only Ambassadors, Captain, we are also Jedi Knights." "How interesting, I look forward to get to know you more. Mr. Worf, please escort our guests to their quarters." "Gladly, sir, right this way."

"Crusher to Captain Picard." "Go ahead, Lieutenant." "Sir, we're being hailed by a Viceroy Gunray." "Acknowledged." Qui-Gonn Jinn, "Captain, may I join you on your bridge. I believe I can help in negotiations. You can take my apprentice to his quarters." "Of course, sir. Mr. Crusher, have the Viceroy stand by, we'll be there shortly. Picard out." As the crew approached the Bridge, Wesley returned to his post. "On screen. This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise."

"This is Viceroy Gunray of the Trade Federation, we were hoping to contact the ambassadors from the Chancellor." "I am here, Viceroy. Why did you destroy our ship."

"A slight misunderstanding, I assure you. We hope that you return soon to continue."

Qui-Gonn Jinn, "Mute the transmission." Worf acknowledged. "Mute." Captain Picard asked, "Why would he destroy your ship and pretend it didn't happen?" "I don't know, Captain, but I don't trust him." "He's hiding something, Captain," Counselor Troi interjected. "Counselor Troi is an empath from the planet Betazed, in our universe. She has the ability to read minds." "We also have that ability, through the Force and I believe she is correct. What is hidden we don't know. But the Dark Side surrounds the ship." "In what way?" Picard asked. "The Viceroy may be influenced by an outside source, possibly a Sith connection." Captain Picard looked around, "I'm willing to entertain suggestions."

Worf put in, "If there is evil intent, we must destroy the vessel." Picard, "Not unless they fire first, Mr. Worf." "Captain, sensors show small attacks coming our way with weapons loaded." "Shields up! Mr. Worf, I think I'll go along with your suggestion. Ready quantum torpedoes and ventral phasers." "Aye, sir." "Fire!"

The small fighter were destroyed almost instantly and the Enterprise moved to attack the Trade Federation ships and the blockade. After all ships were destroyed, Captain Picard ordered, "Stand down from Red Alert." "Master Jinn, I believe the negotiations are canceled. Mr. Data, tells us what you know of the planet." "The planet is M-class, capable of supporting life, sir. There is lush greenery and vegetation, along with quite a number of different mammal-type species and a number of life signs in the aquatic category." Qui-Gonn explained, "There is a race living there known as the Gungans Captain, and they live in the waters of the Naboo. Our primary mission is to locate the Queen of Naboo, in the capital city of Theed. Even though the immediate danger is past, we believe that there may be a dark power at work here."

Picard: "Ambassador, we have a law where we come from called the Prime Directive, where we are not allowed to interfere in the culture of a planet who may not want to be in our Federation of Planets. However, since we cannot contact our superiors, we would like to help you in your quest." Qui Gonn Jinn smiled, "Any and all help you can give us would be appreciated. My master would like to meet you when we are ready. May I ask that my apprentice join us, he's still in training?" "Yes, of course." With a touch of a button on the Bridge, Qui-Gonn asked for his apprentice. "Obi-Wan, we are transporting to the planet surface. Meet in the transporter room." "Yes, Master. I'm on my way."


	3. Meeting the Queen

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Queen**

Materializing onto the planet surface, in from the capital building, the Jedi and the crew of the Enterprise entered the main war room. "Ambassador Qui-Gonn, the negotiations seemed to have failed." "The negotiations never took place, but the Trade Federation is destroyed, but there is still a danger to the Queen. It's imperative that we take to Queen to Coruscant." Senator Sio Bibble answered, "Right this way."

As they reach of Oval Office of Theed, the ambassadors and the people meet the Queen Amidala. "Your Majesty, I'm pleased to inform that the Trade Federation is no more. However, I still believe this is a threat to your life." The Queen asked, "From who?" Qui-Gonn unhesitantly answered, "The Sith, Your Majesty." Sio Bibble furiously interjected, "The Sith are exist, Ambassador." Qui-Gonn Jinn asked equally furious, "Then why do I sense a Sith presence?" Sio Bibble stopped and simply said, "I don't know." Qui-Gonn looked back at the Queen, "Your Majesty, I'm asking you to join us and resolve this matter." Captain Panaka suggested, "What if we're followed?" Qui-Gonn motioned to the crew. "Then we will be cautious and we will have assistance." Picard stepped forward, "Your Majesty, I am Captain Jean Luc Picard from the United Federation of Planets from another galaxy. We come here through a vortex and now we've come to assist these gentlemen. As to your question, Captain Panaka, my ship, the Enterprise has weapons slightly different from yours and we are currently in orbit of your planet as we speak." Motioning to his officers, "This is my former first officer, William Riker and his wife Deanna from the Starship Titan, this is Commander Worf, my security chief; Commander Data, operations, and my chief engineer, Geordi La Forge." Data, "If I may approach the queen, sir?" "Granted." Data looked the queen, "I am Lt. Commander Data, my functional design is known as android. While the Enterprise was in orbit of this remarkable planet, our ship's sensors detected innumerable amounts of aquatic life and possibly aquatic life in the waters. Master Jinn has suggested they are called Gungans. Can you verify your knowledge of the identity of the species?" Queen motioned to Panaka. "We can confirm your findings, Commander. However, we are having difficulty cooperating with them." Data: "May I ask how you came to this difficulty?" Panaka: "Purely a matter of trust between the Nabooians and the Gungans, but I can not elaborate more." Data, "I see. Thank you for your honesty, Captain." Picard: "Your Majesty, perhaps we can help end the hostilities between you and Gungan species. My android officer is deplete of human or Basic emotion, and has no biases of any kind. Furthermore, my Counselor is an empath, similar to the power of the Jedi. We ask your permission to survey the lakes and oceans. Perhaps a truce can occur." The Queen thought, "I don't have a problem with that. I will join you." She motioned Padme to approach. "My servant will join you as well." Picard: "Thank you, Your Majesty."

They entered the forests of Naboo and found a decent quiet place to rest. Data took a survey of the planet's aquatic life. "Captain, my tricorder readings are inconclusive on how many types of life forms exist; however, I have detected large domes in the water; where it is possible the Gungans live." "Well done, Mr. Data." Captain Picard touched his communicator. "Picard to Enterprise Computer, two diving attire with snorkeling equipment." The servant suggested, "Don't you mean three, Captain? One for your android." Picard smiled at her and motioned to Data to answer the query, "Padme, as an android, I do not breathe as you humans do, so a suit of this type will be necessary." Padme smiled, embarrassed, "I'm sorry I asked." Data, "No apology necessary. All life forms will have this query. Your suggestion was commendable. Thank you for you concern." The ladies put on the water suits. "Permission to go for a swim, sir." The girls chuckled. Picard tried to keep his composure. "At your conveinance, Mr. Data." Data and the duo left the land and made it to the domes where they were met by Captain Tarpals. "Whousa are you, sa?" "I am Data, from the starship Enterprise and this is Counselor Troi. We are here at the behest of the Queen of Naboo to end the hostilities ask you to join us." "Mesa take you to sa boss." Captain Tarpals Data and party to meet Big Boss Noss. "Greetings, your Honor. I am Lt. Commander Data from the Enterprise, a starship in orbit of your illustrious planet We are here to make a truce between the Queen and her people on the land, and you and your aquatic species. Accompanying me is Counselor Troi and one of Her Majesty's servants, Padme."

Big Boss Nass clicked his teeth and asked, "Where is the army of machinics?" Data was confused. Troi, "I believe he's referring to the Trade Federation droids." Data responded, "They are destroyed, sir." Boss Nass laughed, "Mesa lika dis. Thisa truce is begun! We will join yousa shortly." He shook his head. "We will inform our leaders. Thank you for your time." Boss Nass, "Wait! Jar Jar Binks?" The Gungan, "Ah, hello Big Boss Nass, your Honor." "Jar Jar Binks, yousa will join thisa crew back to the highsa ground." "Me gods, what an adventure. Dissen bombad!" Motioning to the crew, "Yousa follow me now, okeyday?"

They made it back and reported to the crew and Queen, "Captain, Your Majesty, the truce between the Naboo and Gungans has begun. And we have brought along a friend." Jar Jar Binks approached, "Hello. Oh, yousa musta be the bigga boss." Picard, "I am Captain Picard of the Starship Enterprise and it is an honor to meet you, Mr. Binks.

Now, we must confer with the Jedi to make may to Coruscant. Picard to Enterpise." Picard touched his combadge. "Wesley Crusher here, sir. Ready to receive you." "Acknowledged, standby for transport, Chief." Miles O'Brien, transferred back to the Enterprise from Deep Space Nine, "Standing by, sir. Whenever you're ready." As groups of four materialized unto the starship, Picard order a course to Coruscant.


	4. Meeting Yoda

**Chapter 4:**

**Alliance with the Senate**

**Meeting Yoda**

As the Enterprise was on course to Coruscant, the crew gave tours of the ship to Qui-Gonn, Kenobi, Padme, the Queen, and Jar Jar Binks. They were amazed of the different cultures and species on the Enterprise. Picard said, "We all represent planets loyal to Starfleet. We all have our different cultures and beliefs and I, as a Captain, respect them all. I'm sure you do the same in your galaxy." Qui-Gonn was honored to be on the Enterprise, "Yes, we also have our Republic, and our Senate. We have many species and we respect them all. Not everyone can be a Jedi; but all can respect the power that Jedi have. However, there are some who believe that Jedi are too militaristic. Too god-like! We can read minds but we can not invade in the lives of people for our own agenda. Actions like that lead us to the Dark Side." Picard wondered, "Yes, about this Dark Side. You've mentioned the Sith. Who are they?" Qui-Gonn Jinn: "The Sith were a group of people who used the Force for their own desires; contrary to the Jedi. They invoke fear and death, and they have a history of falling away from the balance in the Force. There is a Jedi prophecy that says there will be one who will bring balance to the Force. This 'Chosen One' will destroy the Sith, bring peace and not leave the world in darkness. That is our mission now." Picard: "I'm not sure if anyone in my crew fit your criteria to be the 'Chosen One'. Is there any way we can help?" "Thank you, Captain, but I think you've done enough."

"Wesley to Captain Picard." Picard touched his combadge, "Picard here." "Sir, we are approaching Coruscant." "Understand, Mr. Crusher. Take us out of warp and put us at 1/3 impulse. We'll be there shortly." "Aye, sir. Responding to impulse." "Picard out!" Picard looked to his guest, "I think it's time we met your leaders." Picard touched his combadge again, "All senior officers to the Bridge."

As the ship was put into standard orbit, Picard, Data, Worf, Troi and the Jedi, with the Queen's entourage took a shuttlepod to Coruscant. As they landed, two robed men joined them. "Ambassadors, welcome back," one of men said. Qui-Gonn bowed once, "Thank you, Chancellors. May I present our friends from the orbiting ship." Picard stepped forward. "Chancellor, I'm Captain Picard, of the Starship Enterprise. These are my officers: Data, our operations officer; Worf, security chief; and Counselor Deanna Troi, a Betazoid." Troi explained her talents. Senator Palpatine, the friend of the chancellor, "Amazing gift there, Counselor. And now, the Queen of Naboo." Palpatine motioned to the Queen. "Your Majesty, it is a great relief to see you alive." "Thank you, Chancellor." As they walked, Qui-Gonn led Picard and crew to meet Yoda and the Jedi Council.

As they reach the Jedi Temple, Qui-Gonn and Kenobi reported to the Council on their recent adventures. "And we were met with great advantage by the arrival of Captain Picard and his crew of the ship called Enterprise." "Hm. Visit this ship, I must." The brown-skinned Master said, "Bring them before us." Picard was ushered in. "Greetings to you, Councilors. I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the starship USS Enterprise. I come on behalf of no one but purely in the name of exploration. Our ship came through a vortex that led us to this galaxy, and so far have been met with little or no hostility. My vessel is always open to explorers. We'll be glad to offer tours while we are here." "Your ship is massive." Ki-Audi Mundi replied. "Yes, sir. We hold 42 decks for living quarters, ship operations, and recreational activities. We also have advance weapons, in case we are engaged in battle." Mace Windu asked, "How long have you been here?" "Four days, Master Windu." "And would u be able to go back the way you came?" "That would be the logical conclusion. My ship's engineer and operations officer are working on theories as I speak before you." The green one said, "Thank you, we do, for the assistance, given us, you have. We hope to know more someday." "Now, Captain, if you'll excuse us." The Captain touched his combadge, "Picard to Enterprise, five to beam directly to the Bridge." Picard dematerialized before the Jedi Council.

As the Council was meeting and Picard was on the Bridge, as with the Senate forming the peace treaty, all things went well.

*Somewhere, something sinister was lurking. A Sith presence for sure. An apprentice was scouting the people of the Enterprise from behind closed doors on Naboo, and out of sight during the communications between the Enterprise and the Trade Federation. This apprentice had something in mind. His directive from his Master was that he was to kill the Queen.*


	5. Maul's Demise

**Chapter 5: **

**The Confrontation**

Captain Picard was off duty and enjoyed some reading in his quarters when his named was called, "Bridge to Captain." "Go ahead, Mr. Worf." "Sir, we have a priority one message from the Jedi." "Patch it through to my quarters." As the computer screen came up, the voice said, "Please state name and authorization." "Recognize Picard, Jean-Luc, authorization Picard four-seven-alpha-tango." The image of Master Jinn came on, "How can the Enterprise be of help, Master Jinn." Jinn answered, "I said before that we don't need help in finding the "Chosen One", but we may need some recon from your ship." Picard was confused, "What sort of reconnaissance?" "The Sith may be after us. We've detected the presence of a Sith lord for some time and he may be on a planet called Tattooine. Can you meet us there?" "Stand by, Ambassador." Picard touched his combadge on the table, "Picard to Commander Data?" Data was walking on one of the corridors. "Data here, sir." "Data, take command of the Bridge and set a course for the planet called Tatooine. The Ambassador Jinn will send over coordinates." "Aye, sir. I'm on my way to the Bridge. Data to Wesley Crusher." "Crusher, here." "Mister Crusher, you should be receiving coordinates for a planet called Tatooine, can you confirm?" "Confirmed." "Plot a course and make it at our best speed." "Aye, sir. Course plotted and engaged." Data had just arrived on the Bridge. "Captain, we are at warp 8 and will arrive at the planet in 1 hour and 37 minutes." "Acknowledged, Picard out."

Worf received a notice on his tactical station, "Sir, sensors are picking a vessel heading toward the planet." Data looked at the screen, "Onscreen and magnify the image by factor 50." The ship appeared bigger on the screen. Captain Picard arrived on the Bridge, "Report." Data stood up, "We've approached the planet named by the Ambassador, sir and Mr. Worf has received an alert on his station on the appearance of this ship. Type: Unknown. Classification: Unknown. Reading one life-sign aboard." "Open a channel." Worf attempted a communications lock, "No response, sir." More alerts from tactical station, "He is entering the atmosphere, Captain." Jean-Luc approached, "Has the Ambassador arrived?" Data confirmed. "Picard to Ambassador Jinn, please report to the Bridge. How long till we clear the planetary shield?" Worf answered, "4 seconds." Qui-Gonn appeared from the turbolift, "Ambassador, we've intercepted a ship. Can you identify it?" Jinn looked on the screen, "It's a Sith ship, meaning it's being manned by a Sith lord." Picard asked, "Can you identify?" "Not yet. We may have to land and confront on the planet surface." Picard, "How good is he against you on your fighting abilities?" "He's well trained in the Jedi arts, that is for certain, all Sith are." Picard: "Is there anyway we can help?" Jinn asked Data, "How long before he lands?" Data: "1 minute, 40 seconds." Jinn faced Picard, "If you have weapons, use them now!" Picard shifted to Worf, who acted immediately and fired photon torpedos. "Heavy damage. The pilot may eject himself while in mid-air using an escape pod, Captain." "Again, Mr. Worf." Seconds before landing, the Sith ship was damaged again. "Crusher, pull up!" Riker ordered. The ship was put at an even level and landed safely on the planet. Jinn looked up, "Captain, can you open that top hatch?" Picard looked at Data, "Proceed, Data." Data touched a few buttons on his ops console and the top hatch opened and Qui-Gonn and Obi-Wan Force-jumped out of the Enterprise and landed near the Sith ship. On the Enterprise, Picard motioned to Worf, "Take a security team down there, Lieutenant. Don't interfere until the last possible second." "Aye, sir. Security team to Transporter Room 3."

Back on the surface, as the Sith lord exited his ship, and Qui-Gonn Jinn and the dark one clashed lightsabers. Worf and his team beamed down. When he saw an opportunity to fire, Worf pointed his phaser at the cloaked creature and fired. Qui-Gonn thanked him. "Glad to be of service to the Jedi." Worf moved closer to the corpse, "Who or what is he?" "He is a Sith lord, trained by a Master that we Jedi must identify and soon." "Is there a problem?" "Not just a problem; a program called war and we must be ready to fight at all costs." Worf touched his combadge, "Worf to Captain." "Picard here." "The Sith lord has been eliminated, sir. Recommend we take his body to Sickbay for analysis." "Permission granted. Master Jinn, do you believe there are more out there?" Qui-Gonn said, "In our system, we fight in groups of two: a Master and an Apprentice, no more, no less." Picard thought a bit. "The both of you report back to the Enterprise and come to sickbay at your convenience. Mr. Data and I will scan this planet further. Briefing in one hour."


	6. Search of the Chosen One

**Chapter 6:**

**The Search for the Chosen One**

As Doctor Crusher worked on her patient, Captain Picard and Qui-Gonn Jinn spoke about what to do next. Crusher walked toward them. "According the star charts of this galaxy, the patient was from a planet called Dathomir. His species is labeled as a Zabrak." Picard asked, "Do we have a name?" Crusher shook her head no. "We may get the answers from the Council, Captain," said Qui-Gonn. "I must make my report to them as soon as possible." Picard nodded. "Mr. Worf, you'll accompany the Ambassador." "Aye, sir."

Worf and Qui-Gonn Jinn reported to the Council and the Master made his report. "He was trained in the Jedi arts. My only conclusion could be that it was a Sith Lord." Ki-Adi-Mundi said, "The Sith have been extinct for a millennium." Mace Windu countered that, "I don't think the Sith would've returned without us knowing." He faced the Jedi Master, "Do we have his whereabouts?" Jinn answered, "He's dead. He was taken to Mr. Worf's ship for analysis." Worf stepped forward, "We have analyzed the DNA of the deceased and the computer called it a Zabrak from a planet Dathomir." The green skinned Master put in his wise suggestion, "Go to Dathomir, we must." Mace Windu said, "We'll send a contingent there. In the meantime, you felt a presence? You mentioned in your communiqué a "vergance"? Qui-Gonn answered, "I cannot be entirely certain, Masters, but we must search him out." Master Yoda confirmed, "Then your mission, that will be." Mace Windu adjourned the meeting, "May the Force be with you."

Worf and Qui-Gonn returned to the transport and opened a channel to the Enterprise. "Captain, I'm not sure who on your team can help us find him, called the Chosen One, but may I suggest your empath and your android." Captain Picard agreed, "They'll meet you on the transport. Good luck, Ambassador." Data and Troi were beamed over to the transport. Data asked, "Master Jinn, may I inquire as to how to obtain a copy of this "prophecy"? It may perhaps help us to find the "Chosen One." Master Jinn conferred with the Jedi Council. Ki-Adi-Mundi answered, "Master Jinn, we ask that you be very careful with this holodisk, as its contents are fragile." Data replied, "We will not damage the disk in any way, Master Mundi. We will return it when we've completed our scans." The holo-figure of the Jedi Master disappeared. "I suggest we return to the Enterprise. This may be able to be translated into our common language, as we are in your galaxy and the computer to adapt to the ship's surroundings." Data touched his combadge, "Data to Picard?" "Picard, here. Report, Commander." "Captain, I suggest we bring the transport in tow while Geordi makes repairs to the transporters as an analysis and maintenance is 3 months overdue." Picard nodded, "Agreed. We'll initiate right away. Picard out." As the transport was taken in tow, Data and Qui-Gonn Jinn were conversing over the prophecy in Engineering.

"The prophecy detailed the birth of one strong in the Force, who would ultimately bring balance to that mystical energy field through their actions.[2] It also indicated that this being would, in restoring balance, destroy the Sith, who were the cause of imbalance, with their use of the dark side of the Force.[6] However, as the Sith were believed destroyed at the Seventh Battle of Ruusan,[7] the prophecy was disregarded by the Jedi Council.[2] The prophecy was not explicit, but the Jedi assumed that the Chosen One would be a Jedi, due to the prophecy's being a Jedi prophecy.[8]

"Intriguing." Data replied. Jinn looked also and said, "He must be strong in the Force. He will bring balance to the Force and destroy the Sith." Who could it be, he asked himself. Data, Troi and Qui-Gon Jinn went throughout Tatooine and searched for "Chosen One." Qui-Gonn Jinn kept feeling urges of the Force, leading him to the One who'll bring balance.

He found a ship dealer, a Toydarian named Watto. Watto gave a tour a saw a boy working. Data approached the boy. "Hello. I'm Lt. Commander Data, from the Enterprise. What is your name?" The boy stood up and said, "Anakin Skywalker."


	7. Anakin before the Council

**Chapter 7: **

**Anakin before the Jedi Council**

As Data and Anakin talked, he was being checked out by Doctor Crusher and Qui-Gonn Jinn. Beverley cleared him for a tour of the ship and asked the Master to return when she called for them. Anakin went to Wesley's station on the Bridge and they talked about navigating a starship. Qui-Gonn Jinn and Picard watched them. "Sickbay to Bridge?" Picard looked up, "Go ahead, Doctor." "Captain, the boy has been given a clean bill of health, but I know the Ambassador wanted to do blood sample using his equipment, and I can't make heads or tails of it." "Understood, we're on our way." Looking forward, "Mr. Data, you have the Bridge." The android acknowledged. "Obi-Wan, find your way to Sickbay, promptly." Kenobi responded, "Yes, Master."

The trio arrived into Sickbay and approached the Doctor's office. "Oh, Ambassador, good, thank you for coming. Perhaps you can read this. Please." Beverly motioned Qui to the chair, allowing him to sit behind the desk. Obi-wan came at his master's side. "This is incredible." Captain furrowed his eyebrows, "What is it, sir? What do you see?" "This boy's high midi-chlorian count." Beverley asked, "What are midi-chlorians?" Qui-Gonn Jinn answered, "They are microscopic life-forms which preside in all living cells, just you have red blood cells and white blood cells. But these are actually living cells, equivalent to your nanites, if the analogy can be used. These midi-chlorians speaks to us, Jedi, and tell us the will of the Force." "That's quite impressive. What does the count give?" Obi-wan responded, "A count no human or any Force-sensitive being has ever acquired: 20,000. And that's just in one human cell alone." Picard asked, "Does that pose a problem?" Qui-Gonn sighed, "We don't know, honestly." "What would you suggest be the next move, Ambassador?" "We must consult our Masters." Picard tapped his combadge, "Mr. Data, meet me in Transporter Room 3 and bring young Skywalker with you." "Aye, sir. Come, Anakin." Anakin said goodbye to Wesley. They entered the turbolift and made their way to the T.R.

As they entered, Picard said, "Anakin, I'm sorry I didn't formerly introduce myself. I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard. I hope you enjoyed your tour." Anakin replied, "I liked your ship very, sir. I hope to visit it again." Picard smiled, "You're always welcome on board." Picard looked up at Data, "Mr. Data, you will join them; with your permission, Ambassador." Qui-Gonn curtly nodded, "Of course, Captain. Anakin, you'll be taken to the Jedi Council. Hopefully to be trained as a Jedi." Anakin beamed for a bit, "I hope to not let you down, sir." They made their way to the pads, and Picard ordered, "Energize."

Qui-Gonn Jinn entered the chamber alone, at first. "You'll recall I mentioned a "vergeance" in the Force." Mace Windu: "Yes, we remember." Qui-Gonn motioned to the officer. Data and Anakin entered. Some Masters read the mind of Anakin, but couldn't read the android's mind. Data approached the circle of Masters. "Greetings, I am Lt. Commander Data of the starship Enterprise. I am here merely as an observer." Master Mundi, "A pleasure to meet you in person, Mr. Data. You are no doubt a machine." "That is the correct assumption, sir. I am an android." Mace Windu: "And Mr. Worf, whom we've met before?" "He is our security chief and his species is known as Klingon." Yoda spoke, "Welcome, young one. How feel you?" "Cold, sir. Afraid, are you?" "No, sir." "See through you, we can." Mace Windu: "Be mindful of your feelings." Ki-Adi Mundi: "Your thoughts dwell on your mother." Anakin was honest in his reply, "I miss her." Yoda suggested, "Afraid to lose her, I think." Anakin asked, "What's that got to do with anything?" "Everything! Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate…leads to suffering." Yoda concluded, "I sense much fear in you." The Masters asked Data to return to the ship.

Data approached the Captain's ready room and chimed, "Come." The doors opened, "Mr. Data, please tell sit down." The android did. "What did you learn?" "Sir, the testing is going well, from what limited information I have. The process is quite intriguing. The Jedi are not allowed to express fear. It could have damaging effects in the future of one who wishes become a Jedi. Similar to the Vulcan's eventual purging of all emotion." Picard nodded, understanding, "Go on." "I believe that while the boy is being questioned, we should ask Ambassador Jinn if we can inquire about the mother of young Skywalker. Him missing her is a sign that either she's alone, or is in danger." "Agreed. Make the appropriate inquiries, Mr. Data. Your report in 30 minutes." "Thank you, sir."

"Computer, locate Ambassador Qui-Gonn Jinn." "Qui-Gonn Jinn is in Holodeck Three." Data made his way to the holodeck. "Program in use, enter when ready." The doors opened and Data saw a hallway overlooking the horizon as the sun of Coruscant set and saw the Ambassador performing Jedi attack moves. Qui-Gonn Jinn noticed the android. "Ah, Mr. Data. Please come in." "I apologize if I've disrupted you." "Oh, not at all. Jedi training is always a work in progress. No matter what our title or rank, we're always in training." "Intriguing. There is an old Earth phrase, "practice makes perfect," and I believe you are exercising to better your skills." "Absolutely. Now, how can I help? How is the boy?" As they exited the hologram, Qui-Gonn saved the program for later use. "The boy is doing fine. I was only allowed to observed for approx. 5 minutes when the Council asked me to return to the ship. I found out from the green creature..?" "Master Yoda." "Yes, him. He said that Jedi are not allowed to experience fear." "Yes, fear can be a powerful ally or it can lead down to depths of darkness that no Jedi should experience. I've heard Master Yoda speak of fear often." Data: "I found it specifically intriguing that Master Mundi mentioned Anakin's mother being in the boy's thoughts." "One of our Jedi Codes is not allow attachment to other Jedi, or other beings; otherwise, it'll bring discord and imbalance the Force." "Fascinating. I came here to ask if you have ever spoken to young Skywalker's mother?" "I have. During my dealings with their employer, I was able to free Anakin from slavery, and I also tried his mother, but Watto would allow himself to go broke. The mother was adamant that she stay, as well." "And you suggest we honor her request?" Jinn: "Unless something drastic has happened, I would not pursue the matter further. Remember, you many be in our system, but I believe your Prime Directive would come into play in the situation that you are inquiring about." "I believe Captain Picard would agree with you, sir. Thank you for your time, Ambassador. Good evening." Jinn: "And good evening to you, Mr. Data."


	8. Denied

**Chapter 8: **

**Denied!**

The Jedi Council has reached its decision and summoned Qui-Gonn Jinn and Kenobi.

Mundi: "The Force is strong with him." Jinn: "He is to be trained then?" Windu answered sternly, "No, he will not be trained." "No? He is the "Chosen One, you must see it."

Yoda closed his eyes, "Cloudy the boy's future is." Troi was allowed to observe. "If I may make a suggestion?" Mundi: "The Couselor has empathic abilities. I believe we should hear her suggestion." "The Council permits your suggestion. Speak." "Commander Data talked with me last night and said Master Jinn suggested not involving Anakin's mother. While it may not be my place, I believe I have the right to disagree with the Ambassador." Troi looked at Qui, "No, offense, Master Jinn." Jinn waved a hand, "No offense taken, Counselor." Yoda asked, "What is it, the suggestion you have, hm?" Troi answered, "Allow me to convince his mother to come with us." Jinn interjected, "It will not go well with the boy, he'll not be able to focus on his training with family around." Troi disagreed, "I believe if the mother is also trained, no matter how old she may be, she has the ability to learn what she's never been able to learn. Among other things, she can learn how to be free." Windu stood up, "The Code forbids this, and I think you have just violated your Prime Directive. The Council asks that you leave us now." Troi, "As I leave, consider this: Your Code is out of date. If you feel darkness in the boy's future, it's because he doesn't have comfort in the fact knowing his mother will be safe. He made a promise before leaving that he would free her. I think we should allow the boy to fulfill her promise." Windu, "The Council will take your suggestion under consideration. Now, please leave us, respectfully, Counselor."

Troi backed up a few steps, "Troi to Chief O'Brien, one to beam up." She dematerialized in the Council's presence.

As she arrived, she made her way to the Captain's quarters. She chimed, "Come."

Troi walked in, "Captain, I wish to submit myself for disciplinary action." "In what way do you think deserve this?" "I believe I have violated the Prime Directive." "Counselor, the Prime Directive doesn't apply in this situation." "I believe that is an arrogant mind-set, Captain. I have interfered in the decision making process of the Jedi Council." "Counselor, in that respect, you may have crossed the line. I'm sure your suggestions to them were valid. But Data was not permitted to pursue the matter of the boy's mother, per Master Jinn's orders. Therefore, you shouldn't either. If you were a Jedi, I'm sure you'd be punished in their method of discipline, whether its expulsion, or something worse. Now, if a report comes in that the boy's mother may be in danger, the Enterprise will pursue it. Otherwise, the matter is closed. Understood?" Troi stood at attention, "Clearly, Captain." "Deanna, if I were in your position, I would've done that same thing. And you're right: The Prime Directive should still be in effect and we must leave this galaxy and I intend to start that immediately. Any objections?" "No, sir." "Thank you, Counselor. Dismissed. A small entry will be made in your record." "Understood." Troi exited the Captain's quarters and Picard called Engineering, "Geordi, have you made progress and getting the Enterprise back to its galaxy?" "I believe so, sir." "I'll want your report within the hour." "Aye, sir."


	9. Departure

**Chapter 9:**

**Departure**

The crew of the USS Enterprise said it's goodbyes to the Jedi Council. Picard walked toward Anakin. "I hope to see you again, Anakin. Remember your training. I will send a token to remember us by." Picard handed Anakin a combadge. "Thank you, Captain."

Picard rose and gave his farewells to the Jedi Council. "May the Force be with you, crew of the Enterprise. Watch for your return, we will."

As the Enterprise made its way back, via the coordinates, the Captain made this entry into his personal log: _Captain's log, supplemental. Our encounter with the Jedi and the young boy, Anakin Skywalker, has left us an endelable mark of friendship for the species of this galaxy. I hope that next time we meet, we will be more accessible for them and that we will be able to help them in their quests for balancing the Force. I have personally made my requests to Starfleet, which they'll receive upon arrival of our solar system. Until then, may the Force be with all of us, Jedi or not! _


End file.
